The Dibs List
This is where you want to be right now. See the introduction on the front page! ---- Here is the set up: Note that the NOBLE GAS in each session is designated the MANAGER and is the go-to for questions regarding your session (except for the L and A sessions, those are essentially as ad-hoc as they come due to the concentration of trolls). Please be aware that signing up for a noble gas will give you the COORDINATOR role; however, this role may be shared by mutual agreement. CARBON is the OVERALL SESSION COORDINATOR. Go to Carbon if you want to coordinate something that affects the whole session. Templates for these pages will be created and used as they become necessary. Everyone with periodic table numbers above 92(uranium) are trolls. The internet kind, not the Alternian kind. You can now have your character be any age you wish (within reason). If you have any ideas for determining the arc number (ie 413, 612), please PM me ("Σlementoid") your suggestions. Sessions Element Session 1 H - hindenburger / Frogwarrior He - helicalExcelsior / Frogwarrior (Leader) Element Session 2 Li - laughingIndividual/KawaiiMelon Be B - bestialBenefactor / Zuki C - (Overall leader) chronicCreator / Σ/Elementoid N O - obfuscatingOxymoron / TheNabster F - flightyFreethinker / orngjce223 Ne - narcissismEvoker / DrMcGoodTimes (Leader) Element Session 3 Na - NascentAstronomer / Mimsies Mg - MostlyGaminesque / Reignonyourparade Al Si - StudiousIntegrater / StarZeph P - psychedelicPaladin / Dave Rapp S - Cl - CheerfullyLethal / Squirrelpants Ar(Leader) Element Session 4 K Ca cartesianAsymptote / rkr7 Sc Ti - turbulentIgnition / Taurus Versant V Cr Mn Fe Co Ni Cu Zn zooNascent / terminallyCapricious Ga GallantAnkylosaur / Dragonpaul99 Ge As - absoluteShithead / Dave Rapp Se - silentExplosion / GhostPikmin Br Kr(Leader) Element Session 5 Rb Sr Y Zr Nb - negativeBandit / Seth_air Mo Tc - TechnoCollider / 911Goofy Ru Rh Pd Ag - awkwardGreens / Metaflare Cd In Sn Sb - solarBane / Yubi Shines Te I Xe(Leader) - xenoEvangelist / terminallyCapricious Element Session 6 Cs - CordialSchemer / Mimsies Ba Hf Ta W - wattless / Frogwarrior Re Os Ir - iridescentReverie / Aurorealise Pt - still working on a name / Dave Rapp Au - anomalousUtopian / asp Ultimatum Hg - hazardousGadabout / spookysage Tl - Pb- peacefulbutDeadly / DrMcGoodTimes Bi Po - paranoidObsessive / ParanoidObsessive At - apocalypticTeacup / Orange Rn(Leader) Element Session 7 All trolls after Ra. Fr Ra - ReclusiveArsonist / StarZeph Rf Db Sg Bh Hs Mt Ds DystopicSlayer / Mimsies Rg Cn Uut - UnexpectedUnusedThallium/Fivex Uuq Uup Uuh Uus Uuo(Session leader) Element Session L La Ce Pr Nd Pm Sm Eu Gd Tb Dy Ho Er Tm Yb Lu Element Session A All trolls after U. Ac Th -thermonuclearHomologous / Tycoon Pa U - ubliterate / Frogwarrior Np Pu Am Cm Bk Cf Es - effervescentSpagyrist / Rlabs Fm Md No Lr To reserve a character Create a character page by putting yourCharacter / yourUsername after the requisite section in the above reservation lines. You will want to put these things on your character page, at minimum; later we will come up with a special box you can fill out with these things. Name: Font Color/Typing Quirks? (<-Troll): (Insert Hex Code Here!) Session: # or Letter would do Age: PesterTag: Title (Every session has ONE seer and ONE X of time): This can wait but don't duplicate another person Land: This can also wait. Prospit/Derse: Will be assigned by the Roleplay Manager (noble gas in each subroleplay, except for the L and A groups which are adhoc and can scramble for these as much as they want). Modus: (Optional) Strife Specibus: (Try to use a specibus nobody else uses. Try very, very hard.) Appearences: Interests: Category:Information